warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longtail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Crushed by a falling tree |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's Blog |apprentice=''Unknown |warrior=Longtail |senior warrior=Longtail |elder=Longtail |starclan resident=Longtail |father=Patchpelt |mother=Robinwing |half-brothers=Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw |half-sisters=Brindleface, Frostfur |half-siblings=Cherrypaw, Chestnutkit, Lynxkit |mentor=Darkstripe |apps=Swiftpaw, Ferncloud, Sootfur |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''Squirrelflight's Hope }} Longtail is a pale brown or silver tabby tom with black stripes, and a long tail.Revealed on Kate's Blog Longtail was a ThunderClan elder who lived under the leaderships of Bluestar and Firestar in the forest and lake territories. He was the son of Patchpelt and Robinwing, and was originally one of Tigerclaw's strongest supporters. Longtail challenged Firepaw when he first joined ThunderClan, but was defeated by the kittypet. After Tigerclaw's betrayal, Longtail refused to join him, slowly earning Fireheart's respect. After his apprentice, Swiftpaw, was killed by Tigerstar's dogs, Longtail further turned his back on him. He was eventually blinded and forced to retire, but remained valued by the Clan. Longtail formed a close bond with his fellow elders, Mousefur and Purdy, but was killed by a falling tree. History ''The Prophecies Begin :When Rusty joins ThunderClan, Longtail fights him to prove his worth, and Rusty tears Longtail's ear, scarring the warrior for life. Longtail tears Rusty's collar off, and Bluestar takes this as a sign that the kittypet should be accepted into ThunderClan. Longtail is made the mentor of Swiftpaw, and continues to support Tigerclaw until his betrayal and the truth about Redtail's death comes out. Longtail then declares loyalty to ThunderClan and begins to respect Fireheart. He eventually uncovers a plot by Tigerstar to try and destroy ThunderClan, and Swiftpaw is killed trying to fight the dogs, devastating the mentor. However, he receives Fernpaw as an apprentice when his own former mentor, Darkstripe, is exiled for his treason. Longtail fights against BloodClan and survives to tell the tale. The New Prophecy :Now blind and an elder, Longtail partakes in the Great Journey. He originally planned on staying behind in the forest with Speckletail and Frostfur, but Firestar convinces him to make the journey. Longtail befriends many other elders from other Clans, as well as becoming better friends with Mousefur and Goldenflower, who help take care of him as he cannot see. Power of Three :He helps Brightheart train Jaypaw because he has lived with his blindness for many moons, and he has much more patience with the quarrelsome apprentice. His sense of smell has improved, and he detects Graystripe's scent despite Mousefur's hesitance. He helps keep kits and apprentices out of trouble. Omen of the Stars :Longtail strikes up a friendship with Purdy, a former loner who joins ThunderClan. Longtail and Mousefur are often subjected to Purdy's elongated stories, although do not seem to mind. When a beech tree begins to fall into ThunderClan's camp, Mousefur wishes to retrieve a mouse as it will dishonor StarClan to leave it. Longtail, unwilling to let her do it, runs back in to get it, but he is followed by Briarpaw. The tree falls on the two, crippling Briarpaw and killing Longtail. His death is mourned most heavily by Mousefur, and the she-cat feels depressed without her friend, but is able to move on with Purdy's help. :Longtail, now a spirit of StarClan, has regained his sight and takes part in the great battle, where he is reunited with Mousefur and Purdy. When Mousefur is killed by a Dark Forest cat, Longtail flies into a rage and brutally mauls Mousefur's killer, causing them to fade from existence. When the battle is over, Longtail helps guide Mousefur into StarClan, along with the others that fell in the battle. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Fernpaw becomes a warrior with the name of Ferncloud, and Longtail becomes the mentor to Sootpaw. However, Longtail is blinded while hunting a rabbit that turned on him and scratched his eyes, rendering him unable to to hunt or fight properly. This causes him to fall into a depression and becomes an elder despite being relatively young, while Sootpaw is given Thornclaw as a replacement mentor. Firestar comforts Longtail, and insists he will always have a place in ThunderClan. ''Field Guides'' :In ''Code of the Clans, Longtail and Darkstripe are assigned to a hunting patrol during a harsh leaf-bare. Despite managing to catch a squirrel, Longtail breaks the warrior code by allowing Darkstripe to convince him to eat their prey, rather than save it for the elders. Because of this, an elder named Poppydawn is unable to fight her sickness and dies. Longtail blames himself for her death, but Darkstripe refuses to let him admit his wrongdoing. Detailed description :Longtail is a lean, pale brown or silver tabby tom with black stripes, a "V"-shaped nick in his ear, and a long tail.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Longtail has killed: *Unnamed ragged Dark Forest tabby tom (Spirit) Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages